Episode 8021 (21st December 2017)
Plot In a state, Moira rushes into the police station and asks to speak to DS Benton, blurting out she killed Emma Barton. Whilst Rhona attempts to smooth things over with Veronica, Paddy catches Charity and Vanessa together. Bernice lends a hand at the soup kitchen in the village hall. Daz also helps out. Lydia asks if Bernice has seen Dee Dee off but Bernice believes Dee Dee will be happier without her there. Rhona warns Vanessa that Charity is trouble but Vanessa is happy to be having some fun for once. At Mill Cottage, Aaron and Alex play video games. As Alex leans in to kiss Aaron, there's a knock at the door. Chas explains to Aaron that she believes Alex was making excuses to get away so Aaron opens the door wider to reveal Alex's presence. Cain races to the police station. He bumps into DS Benton outside and informs him Moira is going to confess to the murder as she'll do anything to protect Adam. He also discloses Moira has been seeing a counsellor and has tried to give the baby away although asks the detectives to go easy on Moira. Laurel bumps into Brenda as she's leaving the shop. Laurel feels awful when Brenda explains this will be her last Christmas with Bob and the twins. Moira confesses to killing Emma but neither DS Benton nor DC Wilson believe her. DS Benton thinks it's a stretch for Moira to from giving birth and suffering smoke inhalation to fighting Emma on the bridge. Moira protests she pushed Emma - it was like Emma wanted to be pushed. DS Benton brings up Holly's death, suggesting Moira has confessed to avoid losing another child. Daz calls round at Brook Cottage to speak to Dee Dee about Bernice. Alex gains Chas' seal of approval. When Chas leaves, Aaron and Alex kiss but Aaron has second thoughts about taking things further which results in Alex walking out. Dee Dee and Bernice say an emotional goodbye. DS Benton and DC Wilson return to the interview room they left Adam stewing in and inform him he's free to go as someone else has confessed. Adam works out it's Moira. Aaron stares at the self-harm scars that blight his arms. To protect his mother, Adam confesses to killing Emma, tearfully making up a story about events unfolded. He begs the detectives to let his Moira go. Bernice thanks Daz for talking to Dee Dee for her. Daz invites Bernice for dinner tomorrow. Moira is released but Adam is led to the cells where DS Benton explains he'll be charged with Emma's murder. Left alone in the cell, Adam bursts into tears. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Desk Sergeant - Declan Cooke *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord *Dee Dee - Mia Gibson-Reed Locations *Hotten Police Station - Reception, car park and interview rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,260,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes